chocolat
by billy et menssa
Summary: TRAD- un petit délire culinaire d'une auteur très inspiré. ceci et le premier d'un série de trois one shot du même acabit.


Encore une petite traduction de Menssa c'est encore une fois un peu spécial même c'est aussi assez drôle je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : aucun lieu ou personnage ne nous appartient (c'est à JKR) et l'histoire non plus car elle est traduite de l'anglais de Shocolate (original c'est son pseudo)

Chocolat 

Hermione était assise à une table de la bibliothèque, sa tête entre ses mains massant doucement ses tempes. Les A.S.P.I.Cs se dérouleraient dans trois semaines, et sa journée avait été bien longue. Elle était sortie de botanique depuis une demi-heure, elle n'avait pas le temps de déjeuner et elle attendait Harry qu'elle avait promis d'aider pour son devoir de potions.

Sur la table juste devant elle était posé un mars géant, mais elle doutait sérieusement de pouvoir le finir avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Elle l'ouvrit néanmoins et en sortit la grosse barre chocolatée. Compactant l'emballage en boule, elle le jeta dans la corbeille à papier, et manqua son tir. « Oh merde, tout va de travers aujourd'hui. » La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit à l'instant même où elle portait le chocolat à ses lèvres. « Merde. » marmonna Hermione en cachant le chocolat sous le livre « des potions les plus puissantes » ouvert sur la chaise à ses côtés.

Des bruits de pas approchaient du coin de la bibliothèque où elle était assise, cachée derrière les hautes étagères - elle fut surprise de découvrir non pas le visage souriant aux yeux verts d'Harry Potter, mais celui du rouquin dégingandé Ron Weasley.

« Oh Ron. » murmura Hermione, « Je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, Harry doit arriver d'un moment à l'autre, je vais l'aider avec cet horrible devoir -Rogue serait furieux s'il ne le rendait pas aujourd'hui. Et je commence à avoir un sacré mal de crâne. »

Ron s'approcha et se planta à ses côtés. « Tu vas te surmener Hermione. » murmura t-il. « Attends, je vais te masser les épaules."

Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses doigts forts appuyèrent sur ses muscles tendus et fatigués, Hermione sentit un peu de sa tension s'en aller. Ron sourit,découvrant de magnifiques dents d'un blanc brillant. Hermione ferma ses yeux et pris une profonde inspiration, ses doigts pétrissaient toujours ses épaules avant de glisser plus bas en direction de sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux.

« Ron. Tu es fou, Harry peut arriver… »

Son visage s'approcha et se blottit entre ses seins alors que ses doigts glissaient toujours plus bas, le long de ses jambes. Il repoussa les pans de sa cape et remonta ses mains cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

« Harry est toujours avec le professeur Chourave, je pense qu'il va être en retard. » chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Hermione soupira et s 'approcha de lui. Une de ses mains se posa dans le bas de son dos, la retenant à moitié et l'autre glissa dans sa minuscule petite culotte, qu'il attira vers lui et laissa retomber le long de ses jambes. Alors que le fin morceau de tissus arrivait à ses pieds, elle écarta les jambes et Ron se plaça entre elle, ses mains sur ses genoux.

Il la regarda intensément, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Ses mains bougeaient doucement, ses paumes massant l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'elles montaient plus haut, toujours plus haut... Hermione sentait son sexe s'humidifier, elle commençait à avoir le ventre qui se serrait.

Ses grandes mains effleurèrent son aine avant que ses doigts ne s'insinuent entre ses lèvres ouvertes.... La porte s'ouvrit les interrompant dans leur doux badinage.

« Ron! » Cria t-elle, ses yeux s'ouvrant précipitamment, ses mains pressées contre ses joues rougies comme pour les refroidir. « Vite, relève-toi. »

« Je peux pas. » chuchota Ron, lui montrant l'énorme érection, qui pressait contre le tissus de son pantalon. Puis il haussa les épaules, et à la grande incrédulité d'Hermione se cacha sous la table.

« Par ici. » appela Hermione, posant ses bras sur la table en essayant de se ressaisir.

Les pas approchèrent et Harry apparut derrière les étagères emplies de livres.

« Bien, me voilà, Hermione. » Il sourit et s'assit face à elle. Elle fit une prière silencieuse pour remercier Merlin de la largeur de la table.

« Désolé, je suis en retard. » dit-il alors qu'il déroulait le parchemin de son devoir. « Mais je pense que j'en ai bientôt fini avec ça, Tu peux m'expliquer encore une fois ce truc avec la potion de rétrécissement? »

« Bien. Tu dois la faire la nuit de la nouvelle lune- et avec ta main gauche… » Hermione essaya de garder une voix calme mais elle sentit le bas de sa cape remonter à nouveau alors que Ron l'ouvrait et appuyait entre ses cuisses. « …Mais pas si tu es gaucher… » Les doigts de Ron glissaient à l'intérieur d'elle maintenant, s'enfonçant profondément en elle, _oh Dieu _« …Parce que dans ce cas-là, elle ne fonctionne pas parfaitement… »

« Mais Hermione qu'est ce qui se passe si on la fait à la pleine lumière… » Les doigts de Ron sortirent de son vagin et se traînèrent le long de ses jambes, _merci mon dieu _« …Comme les potions d'agrandissement -Hermione est ce que ça va? » Le visage de Ron était pressé entre ses cuisses, écartant de ses doigts son sexe alors que ses lèvres jouaient gentiment avec son clitoris avant qu'il ne la pénètre de sa langue.

« Oui. » soupira Hermione. « Je veux dire, je vais bien. Je réfléchissais juste à… à ta question. »

Elle parvint à rester vaguement cohérente alors qu'ils discutaient des différentes utilisations de la potion d'agrandissement, pendant tout ce temps Ron alternait les pressions fermes de sa langue, la pénétrant et les doux suçons à ce petit bout de chair si sensible. Elle sentit enfin son visage se reculer d'elle. Parvenant à respirer à nouveau normalement elle essaya de se concentrer sur la question d'Harry à propos des baies de genièvres.

Mais du coin de l'œil, elle vit la main de Ron sortir de dessous la table et se glisser sous la couverture du livre de potion. Il attrapa silencieusement le mars et disparut à nouveau sous la table. Hermione ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il allait faire avec…_oh_! Alors que ses doigts écartaient ses lèvres douloureuses, elle sentit le chocolat dur et froid pénétrer en elle. Elle pouvait sentir les veines chocolatées qui parcouraient les côtés de la barre fondre alors qu'elles se frottaient contre les parois de son vagin humide.

_Je vais mourir_. pensa t-elle. _Je n'arriverai jamais à continuer à parler à Harry, il va voir que quelque chose n'est pas normal et s'il venait de ce côté de la table pour être sure que je vais bien? _

« Je crois qu'on devrait laisser tomber les détails. » dit Harry alors que Ron sortait presque complètement la barre de chocolat avant de la renfoncer complètement jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts frôlent son vagin. « Rogue se rendra compte que j'ai triché si je n'arrive pas à répondre à ses questions après. »

Le chocolat bougeait plus vite, toujours plus, dedans, dehors, dedans, dehors. Hermione sentait venir son orgasme, son attention était entièrement focalisée entre ses jambes. Ron retira le mars avant qu'elle ne puisse parvenir à l'extase mais et il pressa son visage contre elle. Elle lui offrit son sexe chocolaté qu'il suça avidement, enivré par le mélange particulier du caramel et du chocolat mêlé à une senteur qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

L'esprit d'Hermione fut embrumé par des flashs de lumières alors qu'elle parvenait à l'orgasme, Ron glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur, son vagin se contractant autour d'eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un léger gémissement.

« Hermione, quelque chose ne va pas? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Harry fronça les sourcils, il paraissait très concerné.

« Oh, je vais bien. » murmura Hermione. « Je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui, et il fait un peu chaud ici. Je me sens juste un peu fébrile. »

« On fera ça un peu plus tard. Ce soir dans la salle commune après le dîner? » Harry se leva. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose de chaud qui te remplit, ensuite tu iras mieux. » Et avec un sourire amical, il sortit de la bibliothèque.

« Ron, tu es incroyable. Mais tu dois être fou. » Hermione s'enfonça dans sa chaise et baissa les yeux vers son amant.

Son visage était recouvert de chocolat fondu. Il lui sourit puis prit la barre de Mars dans sa bouche et en mordit un petit bout. Hermione gémit. Il lui apporta le chocolat aux lèvres qu'elle ouvrait suggestivemment avant de laisser courir sa langue le long de la barre. Elle avait son goût.

Ron se leva de dessous la table, libérant son érection de son pantalon alors qu'il se redressait. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il lui prit la main et la fit se lever. Ils se retournèrent, le bord de la table dure contre son derrière. Ron s'appuya contre elle, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de ses hanches avant qu'il ne la pénètre.

« Quelque chose de chaud qui te remplit. » murmura t-il.

Sa bouche descendit vers la sienne, elle pouvait sentir le goût du chocolat et de son sexe contre ses lèvres. Sa langue plongea dans sa bouche et s'enroula autour de la sienne, imitant les mouvements de sa chaude érection. Elle sentait l'extase monter à nouveau en elle et son second orgasme arriva vite, l'enfouissant encore plus profondément en elle.

Alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur la table, à bout de souffle, Ron sortit doucement d'elle, la releva à nouveau puis la plaça à genoux face à lui. Hermione le prit profondément dans sa bouche. C'était juste à temps, il enfouit ses mains dans ses longs cheveux et elle le sentit vibrer dans sa bouche et elle goûta une saveur salée mêlée avec du chocolat alors qu'il se déversait dans sa gorge.

Et voilà la fin de la première partie , la seconde et plus dur a traduire parce quelle est remplit de sous entendu coquin pas évident à retranscrire mais bon j'ai confiance en Menssa ,elle fera de son mieux (et puis je l'aiderai les sous entendu cochon c'est mon sport préféré). J'espère que vous avez appréciait . nous vous faisons à tous de gros bisou.

Billy et Menssa

PS : n'oubliez pas de passer par la case reviews


End file.
